Sasuke and Sakura, Love Story
by AoiCherry
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Sakura, since it's her birthday today! March 28th. The song used in this fic is "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, so this fic is a bit like Romeo and Juliet style, but it's not a tragedy. It's better than this summary, anyway.


**This one-shot fic is written for Sakura, since it's her birthday today! Happy Birthday Sakura! (28****th**** March)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Love Story". **

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

**Lyrics**

**~Love Story by Taylor Swift~ **

**~Sakura H. and Sauske U.~**

Sakura's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night all because of a dream, a dream that was filled with memories. I sat up in my bed, reminiscing about the past. I glanced at the person sleeping peacefully beside me, Sasuke, my new… husband. I smiled at that thought.

"It seems like only yesterday that I met you, Sasuke-kun," I whispered. Then, I silently got out of bed and walked towards the balcony. I could feel the cool breeze on me, blowing back my short, pink hair. I closed my eyes and started to think about the past.

**We were both young**

**When I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standin' there **

**On a balcony of summer air.**

_Flashback_

My dad was throwing a birthday party for me, and a lot of people were there. I remember the flashy gowns and fancy suits the girls and guys were wearing. I was only sixteen at that time. Many boys asked to dance with me. Even though I didn't feel like it, I didn't want to be impolite, so I just accepted.

I could feel my dad's eyes on me as I was dancing with one of the boys. I just heaved a small sigh.

"_Man, I know what Dad's thinking. No wonder he threw this party for me. He wants me to find a boyfriend, or better yet, a fiancé,"_ I thought. After dancing with one more guy, I went to the refreshments stand to get some juice. I could see my father in deep thought from the corner of my eye.

I just leaned on a pillar and sipped my juice, when a dark haired teen caught my eye.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way **

**Through the crowd**

**And say hello.**

**Little did I know. **

He was dancing with one girl, but his face didn't show enjoyment. My heart skipped a beat when he turned his head to face me. I immediately turned around to avoid his stare. My face must have been really red since I could feel a lot of heat in my face.

After a debate with myself, I decided that I would introduce myself to him. I finished my drink and straightened up. It didn't take long to find the dark haired boy. I slowly made my way towards him, my heart pounding frantically. As I was walking, my eyes met his, and I almost froze. However, I still kept walking.

Finally, when I got to him, I introduced myself, but I stuttered a bit.

"H-Hi, my name's S-Sakura Haruno. Who're y-you?" I smiled after my introduction, but inside, I was having another debate with myself.

The boy stared at me for a while, but then answered, "Sasuke Uchiha. And you're the birthday girl."

I kept smiling but answered, "Yeah, that's me."

After an awkward silence, I had the courage to say, "Hey, do you mind if we… danced?" He looked a bit surprised for some reason. But he just said "hn" and accepted.

While we were dancing, I was actually enjoying it. This dance didn't feel like the dances that I had with the other guys. It felt… special. Once again, I could feel my father's eyes on me. This time however, I was secretly wishing that he would let me be with Sasuke.

Wrong. I was so wrong. He stomped up to us, stopping our dance. I couldn't understand it. Why did he stop us dancing? Why Sasuke?

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles.**

**'Till my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Beggin' you please don't go. **

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from my daughter." I remembered my father's exact words. Right there, I was shocked. Why wouldn't he let me be with Sasuke?

My father dragged me off after saying that one sentence. I couldn't believe it. I can't even be with the one guy that I actually… love? The one guy that I actually… had feelings for?

When were a good distance away from Sasuke, my dad chided me, "Sakura, don't you know that he's a Uchiha?"

I just folded my arms and quietly said, "Of course I do. But I don't care." My father's face showed a mixture of frustration and over protectiveness.

"Sakura, don't you know that young man's older sibling killed his own parents? How do you think I feel about letting you stay with that Uchiha?" Ok, that I didn't know. I just met Sasuke, for God's sake!

"No Dad, I didn't know that, but still, I…" Before I could finish my sentence, my father put up a hand in front of my face.

"Sakura, when I say no, I mean no, and that's final." After saying those words, my dad walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. Tears threatened to form in my eyes, and I rushed over to my room upstairs. There, I cried my eyes out.

**And I said**

**"Romeo take me **

**Somewhere we can be alone. **

**I'll be waiting**

**All there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince **

**And I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes."**

While I was in my room, I heard something. I looked towards my balcony, and saw that pebbles were hitting the glass door. I dried my eyes and walked out on my balcony. When I looked down, I got the shock of my life. Sasuke was standing there, looking up at me with a couple of pebbles in his hand.

"Sasuke, what're you doing here?" I whispered. He just put a finger to his lips, telling me to keep silent. Then, he motioned for me to come down.

I sucked in a lungful of air, and dashed downstairs, to the garden. I rammed into Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

**So I sneak out **

**To the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet**

**Cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes.**

**Escape this town for a little while.**

After I released him, I whispered, "Sasuke, why did you come up here?"

He glanced at me for a while and answered, "Hn, I was curious. That dance… I felt different during that dance. I wanted to see the reason why. Now, I know the reason."

There and then I wanted to hug him again, but I restrained myself. I just whispered back, "My dad won't let me be with you, Sasuke-kun. He's just being too over-protective of me, but I know that you're not like… your sibling." I saw that at the mention of "sibling", his head jerked up a bit, but then relaxed.

I put a hand on his shoulder saying, "I'm sorry if that hit a nerve. You must have had it hard when your sibling did what he did."

He just turned away from me slightly. I wondered if I had upset him.

"My brother is nothing to me now. He means nothing, but I won't forgive him for what he has done to my family," said Sasuke after a while.

I then started to go out of control. "Sasuke-kun, take me away!" The dark haired boy looked at me with surprise.

"I want to be with you, but my dad won't let me. Promise me that someday you'll take me with you. Maybe I can heal your wounds, the wounds your brother left." After saying all of that I wanted to slap myself. Sasuke must think I'm a maniac now.

Wrong again. Instead he just whispered, "I promise." I stood there in shock. I couldn't control myself again. I leaned towards Sasuke, closer, closer. Our lips were inches apart when my eyes were blinded by the sun.

**Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter.**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**But you were everything to me **

**And I was beggin' you please don't go**

I gaped at how fast time went by. I said goodbye to Sauske, and ran back to my room, worried that my parents might find out that I had snuck out. Fortunately, I made it in time. I wondered if Sasuke would really keep his promise.

**And I said**

**"Romeo take me **

**Somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting**

**All that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince**

**And I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes."**

The next morning at breakfast, my dad chided me again about how it was wrong for me to be with Sasuke. My mom joined in that too. I groaned while arguing with my parents.

Of all the people, I expected my mom to understand how I felt, but I was wrong, again. Already, I knew that my day was not going to be pleasant. Man, why can't my parents leave me alone? They treat me like I'm fragile or something.

Well, at least I have this night to look forward to. I wonder if Sasuke will come tonight, or maybe the night after. Hm, I hope it's soon.

**Romeo save me**

**They're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult**

**But it's real**

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes.**

I'm getting worried now. It's been days since I last saw Sasuke. Where is he?! Was he just trying to get rid of me when he made that promise? I can't believe this!

I don't know why, but I feel like going outside for a while. Maybe I can pour out my feelings there. I arrived at the garden, the place where I had my conversation with Sasuke.

I felt the cool breeze on me, and I was trying to hold back my tears. Suddenly, I heard a rustling. I got alarmed and turned around, looking at the place where I had heard the rustling. I wanted to run back to my room, but I was frozen in place.

I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't cope with me either. I couldn't do anything to defend myself. However, when I took a closer look at whoever was causing the noise, I gasped.

It was Sasuke. I was sure it was Sasuke. I would never mistaken his dark, onyx eyes for another person's.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" I managed to whisper. He revealed himself from behind the shadow of the looming trees, his face stoic. I ran towards him to hug him, and after a while, he hugged me back.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

"Sasuke-kun, where were you all this time? I thought you didn't mean it when you made that promise," I said after I released him from the hug. Sasuke just looked at me calmly and shook his head.

Then he wiped a teardrop off the corner of my eye. I didn't even realize that I was crying. I must look like a fool to Sasuke right now.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still going to keep that promise?" I asked. Without speaking, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He kneeled down and opened the small box, which contained a fragile ring.

**And I said**

**Romeo save me**

**I've been feelin' so alone**

**I keep waiting for you**

**But you never come**

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think**

**He kneels to the ground**

**And pulls out a ring**

I couldn't speak. I was lost for words. My mouth hung open and I found it really hard to close it. I think I could've caught flies the way my mouth was wide open.

"S-Sasuke-kun, are you…" I haven't even finished my sentence when he looked up at me and interrupted me.

"Marry me Sakura." Those three words just glued my feet to the ground. I managed to close my mouth, but I was definitely frozen. I couldn't say anything.

After an awkward silence, I managed to force out, "S-Sasuke-kun, I would love to, but my father…" Again, I was interrupted by him.

"I already talked to your father. I managed to convince him, and he seemed to be ok with what I had to say. So, Sakura, what's your true answer?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes again.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun! I'm really happy you asked me!" I flung my arms around him, and we both fell to the ground. I was laughing as well as crying out of joy. Sasuke smiled and chuckled a bit. The two of us stayed like that for a while.

_Flashback ends_

**And says,**

**"Marry me Juliet**

**You never have to be alone**

**I love you**

**And that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes."**

And that was how we ended up together. I sighed as I remembered the old times. After the wedding, which was about four years after our engagement, I remember my father congratulating me and my mother crying, but not out of sadness. I was the happiest girl in the world that day.

I heard light footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke, out of bed.

"Sakura, what are you doing up at this time?" I just smiled. He came towards me and hugged me from behind.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past." I remember the day we met very clearly, like it was only yesterday…

**Cause we were both young**

**When I first saw you.**

**

* * *

My first song-fic, finished! Again, Happy Birthday Sakura! In this fic, I know I had Sakura say "Sasuke-kun" when she was speaking. When she was thinking, I just had her say "Sauske". I don't know why though. ^w^ Anyway, review after reading please!**


End file.
